


The Agreement between Themis and Eleos

by Kechk



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Conversations, F/M, Gen, Justice for Sunny!, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/pseuds/Kechk
Summary: Sunny decides it was indeed a mistake to fall for him in this life and after what he had done, she should never see him again. She is human however and life is too short to waste on trapping her heart.Yeo apologises, Sunny gives him a second chance to repent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something, my attempt at Yeo and Sunny’s reconciliation, take it as you will (romantic, platonic, friendship whatever, they need no label). Trying to address the idea of having another lifetime of memories stuffed into your brain. 
> 
> References to rape (not explicit of course, just to explain the nature of the crime), identity crises.Yep. Some cussing involved.
> 
> Setting is somewhere during EP 13.

She had closed shop early and was feeling despondent enough to sulk in the empty restaurant. It was too early to drink into oblivion, fried food seemed a good substitute.

She had been Kim Sun, queen of Goryeo, sister of general Kim Shin, wife to Wang Yeo. Although Kim Sun had lived a life too short, it was still a lifetime of memories. Suddenly, she had memories of palace servants, guards, eunuchs and ministers, messily interwoven with her current memories of tax agents, landlords and regular customers.

Unfortunately memories consisted of more than just images and sounds, there were the other sensations and emotions Kim Sun had felt. Owning her memories, Sunny felt her sense of self warp unwillingly, the line between Sunny and Kim Sun blurring.

She had Kim Sun's disappointment at her husband.

She had Kim Sun's heartbreak from the ring Wang Yeo had forced onto her.

She had Kim Sun's pain when the arrow had driven through her flesh, splattering blood all over her face, the warm liquid soaking her white robes.

She had not expected her relationship with Woo Bin, if it could be called that, to bring about such a muddle of her feelings. Besides Kim Sun's experiences, Sunny had felt the personal sanctity of her mind be _violated_.

Initially, her reaction had been that of Kim Sun's, watching how history unfolded through a queen’s eyes made it impossible not to. After hours of digesting what had happened, after the shock and pain had died down a little, Sunny had felt rage.

The very nature of suddenly receiving memories without consent, it fell under a category of crime that made bile rise through her throat.

Kim Woo Bin's kiss had been nice but that wasn't the point.

Sunny had not wanted her memories tampered with, her sense of self warped with another person's memories. Woo Bin had done it knowing the effects it would have on her.

The crime wasn't the same but it's nature was akin to _rape_.

Sunny felt chills travel down her spine. She had been victim to a grim reaper’s kiss and all the supernatural effects tied to it. By then, regardless of the pang of want (she wasn't sure if it was Kim Sun's or her own), she had decided she never wanted to see him again.

Thus, it made her blood boil but her heart throb with glee to see him standing on the street opposite of her restaurant, wringing his nervous hands and pursing his pink lips. Sunny cursed her heart for falling for this man, how adorably infuriating he was to pull her heart in two ways.

She stood abruptly, marching towards her door and yanking open the door. Standing at the entrance with her fists clenched she yelled.

“What do you want?!”

Woo Bin or Wang Yeo had yelped, almost jumping in fright, surprise clear on his features at her ability to recognise him. His earlier nervousness had escalated into panic, blinking rapidly as an attempt to do away this reality of _messing up._

“Yes, I remember you idiot! You contradicted yourself that night!”

Even so far away and with the few cars passing by, she knew he could hear her. His pallor had gotten even paler. She decided he needed to hear her speak her mind. She’d do it across the road amongst civilians if need be. The pedestrians had stared at her and given Yeo accusing glares.

“You bastard! How could you do this to me? How could you play with my heart like this?”

The spectators were glaring daggers now.

“You idiot! Come over here and let me give you a proper piece of my mind!”

Shamefully, Yeo had waded the whispers of “What did you do now son?” and “Probably a jerk of a boyfriend”, flinching away from human contact both physical and verbal on the zebra crossing.

Close up, Sunny noted the slight tremble of the reaper’s figure, how he seemed to huddle into himself more than usual. His hair and shirt was a mess, his eyes were dark from lack of sleep, he seemed exhausted despite the anxiety thrumming through him. The grim reaper looked terrible. She felt her heart betray her will and pity bleed through her eyes. Her lips were sealed however. Her tongue had only words of punishment at the moment.

“You knew, didn’t you, what your kiss would make me experience. But you did it anyway. Do you reapers know anything about boundaries you can’t fucking cross regardless of your abilities?!”

Snarling, Sunny rounded on the reaper who seemed to curl into himself more.

“I didn’t want Kim Sun’s memories! I’m. Not. Her. Never will be. Now I have all of her memories, all of her person, shoved into my head! I didn’t have a choice! You can’t just tamper with my head like that you bastard!”

She felt tears run down her face just as the reaper flinched from her words, shoulders trembling and straining not to cry. There was sympathy in Sunny’s heart even if her rational mind told her not to, as Kim Shin had once told her in a rare sibling moment, she was kind at her core. She knew, she would show remorse in her punishment to the reaper. But punish him she will.

Her voice chilled the surroundings, lowering into near-quiet. It was the union of both Kim Sun and Sunny’s voices, speaking of the injustice done unto them and demanding penance.

“You had no right to do what you did.”

Kim Sun was a queen, her gender during Yeo’s reign may have hindered her assuage on official decrees but her iron will had persevered. That was the greatest similarity between Sunny and Kim Sun, at the nexus of their beings were a balance of compassion and steadfast judgment. They were the headstrong and fair Lady of Justice Themis but also the merciful Eleos, Goddess of Clemency.

Right now, Themis would judge if Wang Yeo, Woo Bin, the grim reaper was deserving of Eleos’ pity.

“I’m sorry. Whatever it’s worth, I’m so sorry for doing this to you and Kim Sun. You don’t have to forgive me, I don’t deserve it.” Yeo had breathed the sincere apology, tears and sobs albeit hindering the delivery.

Slowly but with surety, he lowered himself to the ground, knees on the pavement and head bowed, palms pressed into the pavement.

900 years ago, his head had bowed to his queen’s staunch loyalty to him. Back then, he had repaid her loyalty with an arrow in her heart, a sword in her brother and dead servants and family members strewn around her. Now, he would repay her in full, prostrate to her will.

He deserved whatever punishment she saw fit to dispense.

“You know, I can’t so easily forgive you for betraying Kim Sun and her family’s loyalty. I can’t just forgive you for murdering all those people. I can’t simply forgive you for tampering my own memories.” She inhaled.

“We should never meet again. That should be a fitting punishment to the crime, the most painful I can give.”

Sunny’s tears dried and she stood in front of the reaper’s kneeling body. Kim Sun’s memories supplied her how it was a position the great King of Goryeo often took. Subject to the whims and influence of others. He was a weak king, puppet to evil machinations, even Kim Sun’s best efforts could not convince him to cut the strings attached. Indeed, the greatest tragedy and pity was how Wang Yeo did not shake off the evil advisor’s grip on his mind.

That was the past. Despite the weight of it, there was time now to maybe repent and forgive. There was a chance for her king’s redemption, if she was charitable.

And he had proven himself in this lifetime, that he was indeed willing to repent, to learn, to make up for his actions however he could. Sunny knew, she was lucky. Not every victim had their perpetrator apologise to them, bring their necks forth for penance.

With a sigh, Sunny knelt down and pulled the reaper into a tight hug.

“You remember don’t you? About your past as Wang Yeo.”

“Yes. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I forced the ring on you. I’m so sorry I executed Kim Sun, Kim Shin and everyone else. I’m so _sorry_ I kissed you and gave you a life you shouldn’t have had to watch and experience.”

Sunny stood where Kim Sun had fallen with an arrow in her heart, pulling up the reaper with steady hands.

“I can’t just forgive you but I can’t just leave you either.” With a firm grip on Yeo’s wrist, Sunny used her other hand to wipe off the tears on the reaper’s face.

“We can’t ever have a relationship like before. But I still want you in my life. I still love you. Even after all you’ve done. You owe me and I can only collect your debt if you’re still in my life.”

The reaper felt tears flow anew, he was given a second chance. He would cherish it. He would make up for it however he could.

“Stop crying you idiot you’re causing a scene. We can figure out how you can make it up to me through the years. You’re a grim reaper after all and I found out from Part Timer the details of what that title comes with.”

With a confident twirl of her hair and twist of her body, Sunny strut towards her restaurant and held the door open, ushering the reaper in for a chat, a new beginning.

“Well? We have lots to talk about.”

Obediently, Wang Yeo, Woo Bin, Grim Reaper shuffled with awkward and long limbs. He would repent for his sins and repay the love he had been bestowed.

 

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did some justice to Sunny's character. Will probs have a second chap to address more of the past so more Kim Sun and Wang Yeo. I need some closure for Sunny man, she is the queen, the strongest character!
> 
> This is sort of a meta fic haha.
> 
> It's a bit short and I would write more but eh, my writing abilities limit me from dragging the situation. :P I'd love to see other people write their reconciliation better haha XD


End file.
